


[Podfic] Scales and Sore Spots

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Grooming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shedding, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cardassians shed their scales every other month. Elim hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scales and Sore Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scales and Sore Spots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851733) by [Cân Cennau (cancennau)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau). 



Listen to it and/or download it [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0jFIMoZAJXmbzFMcURBMThRb3c/view).


End file.
